Worst Firsts
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Shisui is yet to give Hana her tip. Spinoff on how they met, and how they're the first date went.


Shisui and Hana's first meeting went awful. It was mostly because Shisui was in a bad mood and his work was behind, he was sexually frustrated and he needed a damn coffee. His way back to his mansion was a rough one because no matter how much he avoided, more paparazzi would show their faces, he'd have no choice but to duck and dive to escape from them. He ended up at a coffee shop through coincidence and went inside on impulse. Even if the coffee was shitty, he didn't care, he just wanted something to drink, which so happened to be caffeine. Hana worked there, only for the time being, until she saved up enough money to get out of the rat hole she called an apartment. Shisui noticed her immediately. Her long brown hair up in a ponytail, the pink hue of her cheeks, the way her eyes were glowing, really showing the brown. He could tell she was beautiful naturally. He didn't have time to get some Batista's number, though. His scowl was on, he walked up to the counter and sat down, not even sparing her a glance. She spared him one, though. Glancing over at him from time to time as she gave others their orders. She realized she was trying to avoid taking his. He seemed intimidating like he was a person who took no crap from anyone. That's the vibe he gave off at first. She recognized him after a few minutes. She wasn't fangirling like everyone else, that the Shisui Uchiha was in the small coffee shop, sitting there, waiting for his order.

She wasn't nervous to talk to him, not at all. She was Hana Inuzuka for Christ sake! She doesn't get nervous, she makes other people nervous. Then how come every time he looked in her general direction, she'd look away and redden. And when she felt two icy eyes on her, she'd shiver under the gaze and move further away. Eventually, though, she couldn't stall and had to take his order. Not that she was stalling. And not that she wanted to take his order before the perky blonde she worked with, Carey, had the chance to do so first. Hana straightened herself and walked in front of him, "Ahem," She cleared her throat to catch his attention, making him have to look away from his phone to look at her. She pulled out her notepad and gave him the customary smile she had to give all customers. "May I take your order?"

Shisui scoffed, it through her off a bit as his scowl deepened and so did his frown. From interviews she's seen of him, he's always happy, what was with his attitude? He powered his phone off and put it in his back pocket. "It's about time." He nearly growled. She suppressed her rising anger and decided to shake his comment off, instead of keeping her smile, now fake, and getting ready to write down his order.

"Sorry sir, I got a little held up. What is it that you'd like?" Hana knew her eyebrows were furrowed and it only looked weird since she was still fake smiling. Shisui rested his cheek in his hand and looked up to see what they had. He sighed and waved her question off.

"Surprise me," Hana smirked, walking back to where the magic happens. She was tempted to poison the coffee just because he was a jerk to her. And because it's like indirect kissing, but as if she'd fall for an Uchiha, he was an Uchiha. It's such a cliche. In the end, she decided that she'd give him a simple mocha. It wasn't in her nature to be a dick too much. Also, she didn't want to get fired, or worse, make him another coffee. That coffee machine hates her, it's always making weird noises and splattering coffee on her when she uses it. When it's Carey, that stuff never happens. God, she hated that blonde. Hana stepped back out and handed him his drink. For some reason, she stayed to see if he liked it or not. She probably just wanted to find a reason to stare at his face, or she was just feeling sick and couldn't move. The latter must be the answer.

Shisui looked back up at her, all he did was pay her, adding no tip whatsoever. Hana decided to wouldn't take that, and went on to pry. The guy was rich and he couldn't even give her a tip? "Um...no tip?" Shisui still decided to drink his coffee and not give her a penny more. Hana's eyebrow twitched. "Sir?"

Shisui groaned now, "I don't have any spare change." Lies, she saw his wallet, $100 everywhere. What a jerk. His facade on television was much more easy to handle.

"I saw your wallet, though." She didn't mean to say it out loud, "There's no need to lie."

Shisui set his drink down and looked her straight in the eyes. Hana almost shivered, his eyes were cold, she couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. His eyes were also gorgeously distracting, but that's okay. "Fine, I'm not giving you a tip because there's no need." Never mind, his eyes were not distracting. What a jerk. "Don't you have enough charity?" Wow, that's where Hana drew the line.

"Look you ass hole, not all of us are rich dicks who get praised by the ground they walk on, okay? All I wanted was a tip, you could've said no or left after paying. It's only common decency to leave a tip, you don't have to get so riled up about it. Yeah, sure, I have enough charity, but maybe I want to get out of the rat hole dump I live in already. It's not some three story mansion like you have, so of course, I'd want more than enough." Shisui's eyes widened, but only for a second, he narrowed them after, and just when he was about to retort, her manager walked out. Beckoning her to follow. Only five minutes after, the manager came back out with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Uchiha for her insolence. She won't be working here anymore, so you can come back anytime you want."

"You fired her?" Shisui almost felt guilty as he saw her walk out angrily with her satchel on, the manager kept rambling about how she was bad for business anyway, but Shisui only felt his conscience telling him he was a horrible person in his ear. He sighed, turning back to the manager. "What's her name?"

"Hana."

"Her address?"

"Oh, sir, that's not normal procedure to tell you-" The manager choked on his spit when he saw Shisui bring out a $100 and hand it to him. "Delivgn Apartment complex 6208. Password to get in is 9211." He took the $100 and smiled. Imagining things he could buy, _people_ he could buy.

.

The next day, Shisui cared about how he looked a little too much. He was just going over to apologize to the girl, not to date her. Even though that wouldn't be a bad thing, from his memory, she is fairly attractive. He didn't know how exactly he'd say sorry since, because he was having a bad day, he took it out on her, and she got fired. Looking back on it now, he really acted like a jerk. And that charity thing? God, how could he be so inconsiderate? He sighed.

The apartment in self was ratty like she described it was. Shisui had his sunglasses on and a baseball cap. Not that he didn't want to be spotted in such a place, but because paparazzi always found him no matter where he'd go. He was actually afraid to knock on her door when he reached it. He felt like she'd look through the peephole, know who he was and not answer. He knocked for a good minute before the door swung upon by the one he was looking for. She had her hair in another low ponytail like he saw her before, this time she was wearing a tank top (with no bra he was pretty sure, who answers the door like that?) with very short shorts, he could literally see everything. Her scowl was to be expected, even if he got another pang of guilt. She was just about to close the door again when Shisui stopped her.

"Wait! Okay, I realize we got off on the wrong foot, but I came to apologize." He gave her a meek smile, but she didn't buy it, she was sure this was his facade. "Please. I didn't mean to be so rude, and I'm not usually like that, see," He gave her a grin. "Can...we just, start over? I can make it up to you."

She scoffed, "Oh really? How about a tip, asshole?" Shisui furrowed his brows.

"Yeah...that was pretty jerky of me to do too, I know. But look, how about you and I go out for dinner tonight?" Hana swore her heart jumped in her chest, because, an Uchiha was basically asking her out on a date. Not that she cared of course. "What do you say?" He smiled at her again, she felt her cheeks warm a bit. She also noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra and she answered the door like that. Now her cheeks were really warm. She slammed the door, covering herself, even if he couldn't see her anymore. Widening her eyes, she figured he was confused since she didn't really give an answer.

Just as Shisui was about to leave in defeat, he heard the door creak open again, "Er...s-sure." Shisui's eyes sparkled.

"Great! You won't regret it!" His smile had her heart beating a bit faster, no worries, though, maybe she was just reacting from the cold air hitting her face. She even knew that didn't make sense.

.

Is what she's wearing fine? Would this be considered causal, or more like a fancy dinner? He was an Uchiha after all, so maybe it would be fancy. Yeah, but from what she's heard, he's laid back. He did say that the jerky him isn't how he usual is. She wasn't sure, though. She wasn't sure why she was worrying in the first place also, but she disregarded that for later. Finally, she decided on a white short sleeve vintage style floral lace O-neck party dress. Letting her hair fall behind her, cascading down her back. Having two little braids keep her hair neat by tying around her head. She didn't think she needed makeup, she basically didn't have any really. The dress she was wearing was her only nice one. Along with her nude heels.

She wore lip gloss and the little foundation, highlights, and mascara she had. Her heart was beating so fast when she looked through the peephole to see Shisui walking up. She was about to open the door, but wouldn't that show she'd been waiting for him? He knocked. She took a deep breath, letting him knock again, as not to seem desperate.

Upon opening the door, he was definitely a sight to behold. Very handsome. He was wearing a white button down, and black slacks, his hair didn't look like it was touched, and frankly, she liked the curly mess like that. Shisui smiled once he saw her. Revealing a white rose he'd been hiding behind his back. Funny that it matched her dress. Hana cleared her throat before thanking him and putting it in her hair.

"Thank you." Shisui grinned.

"No problem. So...shall we?" Hana nodded, clearly looking at him directly made her stomach do a whole 360. Or was it 180? She didn't know, she also didn't care. The one thing she did care about was the fact that Shisui was comfortable enough to grab her hand and lead her down the stairs. His hand was so big and was a bit cold, she liked it though. As if Shisui detected that she was thinking of the coldness radiating off his hand, he turned back giving her an apologetic smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry for that," He structured behind his head awkwardly (which she found adorable), "I took a cold shower before I came here, and the heater in the limo is wacky." Hana widened her eyes.

"L-limo?" Her stutter caught them both off guard.

"Oh...yeah, limo. That's how I got here. If- if you're not comfortable, we can-"

Hana cut him off with a small giggle, he can't deny that it made him smile as well, "No, that's fine. I just wasn't expecting that I guess, I was thinking this would be fancy, but not that fancy, or a casual thing maybe? But you never verified so I," She looked up to see him smiling down at her, her face changed shades when she felt his hand tighten around hers, she forgot they were even holding hands. She cleared her throat, "Ahem, right. We should, uh, go?" Shisui nodded, leading her off to the limo.

He was right, the heater was wacky. She looked down to see their hands still entwined, making her a bit uncomfortable, because she never really was this close to another guy before. Unless they were in the bed of course. Shisui noticed this too, and meekly apologized, removing his hand from hers. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hold your hand for so long." Hana kind of liked the way he glanced away shyly and maybe it was wishful thinking, but his cheeks did seem pinkish.

.

Shisui and Hana's first date went awful. Shisui was considering it a date in his mind, Hana knew she wanted that to be what it was. Her mind was telling her that falling for an Uchiha is completely wrong and that this was all a set up for him to humiliate her. But he did say that wasn't the guy he was. She was willing to believe that for now. First of all, the food was delicious, great. The only problem has she had a slight allergic reaction to the fish and had to excuse herself before her lips got swollen and her eyes got red. She was now glad she stashed two pills in her bra (she didn't bring a purse, okay?) and wore a push-up. Then Shisui got sidetracked from talking to her because a fan of his walked up to him asking for an autograph for his daughter. Hana sat there very awkwardly until they were done after 20 minutes. Because he also asked for a picture, twelve of them, and a hug. It was sweet how Shisui went along with all of it and apologized to Hana afterward. That wasn't even the worst part of their date either, next thing that happened was Hana got a visitor. Her ex to be exact. It was weird since all they had was really just sexual, and he kept jabbing innuendos at her. It was Shisui's tune to sit there awkwardly. But not of that compares to what happened next.

"Ow..." Hana groaned, the fork was pretty sharp, and to her dismay, it poked her. Shisui looked up when he heard her discomfort.

"You okay?"

"Mm...fork is pretty sharp." She rested her hand on the table and shivered when Shisui held it gently to check her wound. It wasn't deep enough to cause blood, but time did look like it hurt. The sensation of his hand on hers was making her stomach churn again. What a situation, one she should get out of. Going to the restroom was her next option because her finger was starting to hurt bad and Shisui's constant touching wasn't helping (in the state of mind that she wanted him to hold her hand, not nudge at it). She shot up a bit too fast, causing a waiter who was passing by to accidently pour champagne on her dress. At least she thought it was champagne, it was really red wine, and next thing she knew her eye vision was blurred and didn't see how her dress got caught on a cart passing near her, causing her to trip backward. Her dress tore and plates of spaghetti landed on her, messing up her makeup, the little she had, her hair and even more of her dress (drenching the poor white rose as well). It took a good three seconds until she realized that everyone was laughing like they were in a high school cafeteria and the school's mean girl just tripped her. Hana didn't even notice that her vision blurred more because of tears. She turned and figured Shisui must've been laughing at her clumsiness too.

Running out of the restaurant, she kept running, not even knowing where she was going. _He did it on purpose, this must've been his sick twisted way of humiliating me again! I should've said no when he asked me to this pitiful dinner._ Was all that rang through her mind in general.

.

She was on the complete another side of the city, she didn't know where her apartment was from there and she didn't know if she would ever stop shivering because the red wine hadn't dried yet. She wiped her face, spaghetti rolling down her cheek. She didn't want to see another Uchiha for the rest of her life. Ever. Especially not Shisui, she can't believe she fell for that too. Literally, fell for that. She hadn't even noticed the long sleek black limo pull up next to her. "Hana!" She paused in her steps. After waiting for a minute, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Shisui, the one person she didn't want to see. She couldn't really move very much, she was already freezing, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he won.

"D-did you have a good laugh? Seeing me humiliate myself?" Hana looked away from him. Shisui furrowed his brows and turned her head by her chin to make her look at him.

"No. If you hadn't run out like that, you would've seen how I told the people who did laugh." Shisui smiled slightly, "They were so awestruck too, 'an Uchiha curses?'" Hana laughed slightly.

"Tonight didn't go so well, huh?"

Shisui sighed, putting a jacket on her, that she doesn't know where he got. But it was warm and helped her stop shivering for a bit. "Yeah. I know I may sound like a broken record now, but, how about we try this again? But, let's go for lunch?"

Hana blinked, he actually wanted to do this again? She didn't see why she actually didn't think she'd ever see why. But that also goes for the fact that she doesn't know why she nodded and said yes. "I'd like that really."

Shisui led her back to the limo, and let her rest a bit before going up to her apartment. He asked her a million times if she'd be able to get to bed by herself, she blushed because if he helped her, he'd see her undressed. Shisui, of course, hadn't known this. Right before he left, he brushed the hair away from her face and said in a low whisper, "Good night." With that goofy smile.

Hana was sure she wasn't going to get any sleep anyways.

.

Shisui probably stayed up most of the night. He never actually got ready for dates or outings before. He just went with the flow. He wasn't sure what he'd do this time, though. He had this feeling that he needed to really make it up to Hana now. First, he didn't tip her, then he picked out a restaurant filled with boobs. Why he didn't just rent out the whole thing, he has no clue. In the end, his decision was a good one. Khaki pants, gray long-sleeved shirt, and white vans.

This was now the third time he'd be knocking on her door. He hadn't intended things to escalate to a third day. He really was just going to apologize the other day but the dinner thing just shot out of him, like a bullet. He didn't regret it, though, because of that he just...got to see more of Hana. See her more frequently, in different positions, not sexually of course. Not that he's opposed to that either. Hana answered the door, and instinctively Shisui's eyes glanced down at her hard not to notice cleavage. All She was wearing was a pink tank top, her arms being covered by a long navy jacket, and ripped skinny jeans covering her slender legs. White shoes on, matching his. Her hair in a high ponytail. From his height difference to her, though, just looking down was a show for him. He didn't want to get caught staring though, she'd catch him and of course pummel him for it like any other girl would.

Shisui gulped, "Afternoon. Uh, you look nice."

"Thanks. So do you."

"This time around, I figured we'd go over to my place for food. And no limo too, normal car."

Hana would barely call it normal when she saw it. It looked expensive, she didn't really know her cars well, but the blue shiny thing was something to behold. Her hands were jittery, they were going to his place, house, mansion. And it would be just them, and maybe other people he's hired or whatever, but there would be them only generally. Hana couldn't keep still. So, she decided to make conversation. "Do you live alone?"

"Meh. Not exactly. I do, but not really. Other people are there, cleaning, cooking, on a rare occasion singing."

"Singing?"

"They get bored, and just to mock me they sing Hard Knock Life."

"That must be fun."

"It gets boring sometimes, but Sasuke drops by, so."

"Sasuke?"

"My cousin." Hana nodded, right. The young pretty boy that had an overwhelming population of fangirls, that were growing by the second. Millisecond if you squinted hard enough. Shisui's place was by definition huge. His front gates were literally made of gold and had his name engraved o it, Shisui Uchiha, in cursive. Besides being overwhelmed by his home, she really did enjoy the lunch. Went better than dinner last night of course. The food was great, and Shisui was the utmost gentleman. He didn't even burp or make any comments on her cleavage that she didn't notice he stared at for a bit.

.

Months went by and the whole, 'let me make it up to you' thing was long gone. They considered themselves friends. Hana was sure she was in the friend zone when she remembers Shisui calling her his pal a few weeks ago. Shisui was positive he was in the friend zone when Hana pats his back and said he was a great guy. At least she didn't say he was like a brother to her. They would've been very awkward. And believe you me, Shisui isn't interested in incest. Not one bit. They'd moved forward with their relationship though. Hana knew when he was in a bad mood and didn't think he's nice guy attitude was a facade anymore. Eventually, drinking around each other could happen. Beer, alcoholic beverages, vodka, many other things that weren't very PG. Neither of them had ever gotten too drunk that they couldn't walk, but it had to happen soon enough. Hana had a bit too much, and Shisui had to drag her home, pulling her hair back a few times while she threw up. He had to say, it was a side to her that he didn't think he'd ever see. She was much more open to. Telling him things he really wouldn't have ever wanted to know, or need to know. He opened her apartment for her, carrying her bridal style and laying her down on her bed. She looked really vulnerable, but he wasn't about to take advantage of that.

Is what he thought before Hana grabbed his hand before he could leave. "Shisui..." Her voice sounded so desperate, and the whine went straight to his nether regions, but he couldn't let that happen. All he had to do was imagine Fugaku after that motorcycle incident (his arm bent the other way, and his leg isn't supposed to stretch out that far). Before he knew what was happening, though, Hana turned him around and crashed her lips onto his. His eyes widened of course, and on impulse, he would've kissed back, but not while she was drunk and smelled like whiskey. Shisui pulled away quickly, but Hana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed with her, rolling over so she was on top of him. This much Shisui could handle, the rough kissing, he was just hoping she wouldn't try anything else. But what was he expecting, her hand started moving south and that wasn't supposed to happen. Shisui moved away from the kiss.

"Woah," He grabbed her hand. "Lets not do that." Hana pouted cutely, giving him a small kiss.

"Why not? You're not a virgin are you?"

Shisui sighed when she tried moving her other hand down there. He say up and moved her away to sit next to him. "I'm not. But, you're drunk, you'll regret this." Hana scoffed.

"As if." Shisui was caught off guard when his pants zipper flew open. He widened her eyes when she tilted her head down. He had two options. Let it happen and tell her in the morning he was also drunk. Or let it happen and leave right after. _No, you idiot! There's another option! Stop it all together!_ Oh yeah, his libido wasn't exactly agreeing with that one though. He didn't really have a chance to think that over either, because out of nowhere his lower region felt the cold air hit. He hissed at it, and also groaned when he felt a hand that wasn't his touch him. Stopping it didn't really seem like something he wanted anymore. He knew he had to, but maybe afterwards.

"Ah, fuck." He groaned, because now there was something wet touching him. And if he stopped her now, it'd really ache later. But, he wasn't about to take advantage. He mustered all the strength in body and grabbed her shoulders pushing her away. "Hana, I can't. You know you'll regret it." Hana looked down and smirked.

"You're hard."

"I can take care of that myself."

She rose her eyebrows suggestively, "Can I watch?"

"Stop it." He groaned. Covering her eyes so he could hide his little problem. Hana whined, and even if it affected Shisui, he wouldn't act on it. "Okay, you should really get some sleep now." Before he could get off the bed, not like he didn't expect this, she decided to kiss him again and somewhere between his shirt came off, which he doesn't even know how. The little skirmish caused Hana to lose her own shirt, and Shisui tried peeling his eyes away from the black lacy bra she was wearing. Really, he shouldn't have bought her gifts from Victoria Secret. Hana hadn't even seen it as dirty minded at the time. Only thanking him because, quote, running out of sports bras is a pain. Shisui was really confused when he opened his eyes and saw her pants were missing, thank god in heaven that she had underwear on, he probably wouldn't have been able to handle that. Hana tried again to get him out of his pants, but Shisui refused her request. Finally able to get her off of him and move her aside. "Really, Hana, I can't do this with you."

"...Am I not attractive enough?" Hana glanced away.

"No! That's not it, I just-"

"It's because I'm not rich isn't it?"

"Not at all, I don't care about that stuff-"

"You don't feel that way for me? Not sexually?"

"...I, well." Shisui didn't really have an answer for that one. Because if he said no, he'd be lying to the extreme. Hana saw this and smirked. Trying to move back down to go for it again. Shisui moved her back up, "Just because I do, doesn't mean that we should." Hana sighed.

"You know, Shisui, I like you." Shisui smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I like you too."

"No. I _like_ you. I want to be with you, be your girlfriend. Date you, meet the other Uchihas. Kiss you whenever I want." Shisui was awestruck, no, dumbfounded at hearing that. His Hearn mmust be going haywire. Hana was saying exactly what he wanted to hear from her and what he was dreaming about for the past four months they'd known each other. "I was just hoping...you felt...the same," She drifted off the sleep and fell into his arms. He laid her down, not bothering to redress her since that would probably tempt him to undress her again. He was about to go, but, somthing stopped him. Not because she held him back or because he changed his mind and wanted to have sex, but because he just wanted to be there with her. He couldn't really find his shirt, so he decided to lay like that next to her. Drifting off into deep slumber as well.

.

Hana groggily opened her eyes and moaned. Her body was a bit numb, and her head was pounding. She doesn't remember anything from the previous night. All She did remember was that she went to a bar with Shisui and they drank a bit. How did she end up in her bed? And how come she was only in her underwear? She looked over to her left to see another sleeping figure and gasped quietly. Looking to see it was Shisui, she squealed. One, he was shirtless. Two, he was in her bed! Three, he was _shirtless._

Shisui opened his eyes and saw Hana was awake as well, "Oh...hey."

"What do you mean 'oh hey'!? Idiot, why are you in my bed!?"

"Calm down, calm down. We didn't do anything." Hana sighed in relief slash disappointment. "I mean we kissed," one blush level, "You stripped to your underwear and also took my shirt off," two blush levels, "You also.." He gestured to his still clothed member, "But only a little bit." Maximum blush levels achieved.

"Oh man...did I say anything weird?" Shisui smiled at remembering what she said. "Because, none of what I said is true! Nothing at all!" His heart fell.

"Nothing at all?"

"No!"

"Oh...so, when you said you want to be my girlfriend, that was the alchohol talking?" It took a while for Hana to process the fact that he'd even said that, and when she did, she booked him on the head.

"Are you stupid!? Of course that part would be true! Ever since I first saw you at that shitty coffee place, I've wanted to be with you! And you still haven't given me my Goddamn tip, you jerk." Shisui laughed when she finished her rant. Going near her and kissing the frown off her mouth.

"I _like_ you too, by the way." Hana frowned deeper and reddened, looking away from him.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

 **Welp! There you have it. A spinoff for the couple that's expecting. It's nice to see hoe they got together, when you see them now as they are married. In my opinion. Casual procedure guys, review, be nice, all that jazz. Also, on my profile, I'm going to put a poll, 'Who do you think should be the Best Man/Maid of Honor at Itachi and Izumi's theoretical marriage?' The options will be, Sasuke/Sakura, Shisui/Hana, Obito/Rin, or Izuna/Maria.**

 **Don't answer in the reviews though, please.**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
